


Just an act

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Han go under cover as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just an act

“So we pose undercover and get the information?” Luke asked, looking at Han for confirmation.

Han nodded. Luke could tell he was holding something back. 

“What?”

Han sighed. “It’s not any old club. It’s a…it caters for a specific group of people.”

Luke nodded, gesturing for Han to continue.

“It’s a gay club Luke.”

“Oh,” Luke was very aware of the fact that everyone in the room was watching his reaction. “Why all the fuss? I thought it was going to be something dreadful.” He made sure that his voice was calm and his face blank. 

“See, I don’t know what you were worried about Han,” one of the men snapped.

Luke looked at Han quickly. “You don’t think I can handle it? Why? Do you not think I’m open minded enough?”

Han ignored Luke and turned to the man. “Look, he’s just a kid.”

“I am not just a kid,” Luke interrupted, flushing in outrage. “I am perfectly capable…”

“If we go we have to pose as lovers,” Han said shortly, meeting Luke’s eyes with a challenge. 

Luke was glad he was already flushed because he’d be blushing in embarrassment now otherwise. He refused to back down now, not with that challenge in Han’s eyes. “And that’s a problem for you?”

Han laughed slightly. “It’s not a problem for me at all Kid, I figured it would be a problem for you.”

“It’s not,” Luke said shortly.

“There we go then,” the man tried to get them back to the arrangements.

“He doesn’t get what he’s agreeing to,” Han interrupted.

“Yes I do,” Luke shot back.

“Kid…”

“Han, if you don’t feel up to it.”

“I can assure, I’m more than up to it. But you don’t realise what it involves.”

“I’m pretty sure whatever it involves, I will be able to do it if it helps the Rebellion.”

“Look,” the man interrupted, looking fed up. “Go away and discuss this together. Sort out whatever the problem is. You leave tomorrow.”

Luke nodded and then stalked out. Han glared at everyone left in the room and then followed Luke quickly.

“Luke,” he called.

Luke spun around. “I would have thought you’d have more faith in me.”

“It’s not about faith in you Luke. Look…if you come with me then you’re going to have to do things you might not be comfortable with.”

“I’m a professional Han. I can cope posing as you’re boyfriend.”

“You’ll have to let me touch you.”

“Fine.”

“And kiss you.”

There was a slight hesitation at that. Luke felt himself blushing slightly but made his voice steady. “That’s not a problem.”

Han nodded looking considering at him. He took quick steps towards Luke, crowding him until he was back against the wall. Luke looked up at him, feeling suddenly nervous.

“If it comes to it, will you let me fuck you?” Han wanted to shock him, wanted to frighten him off.

Luke swallowed, knowing that the blush was spreading down his neck now. “Is that why you’re trying to put me off? You don’t want to face the possibility of having to?”

Han smiled lazily but his body moved quickly. He pressed Luke into the wall and pressed his body against the smaller one. He slid one hand up to grip Luke’s neck, his thumb wresting on his chin.   
“I can assure you Kid, the idea of getting to fuck you is in no way distasteful to me. In fact the thought of getting to take a pretty virgin like you would have normally been enough to get me to take the job.”

Luke was frightened even to swallow at this point. 

“But we’re friends. I like you kid and I would never want to take advantage of you. I do not want you to come on this mission and feel pressured into doing things that you don’t want to.”

Luke managed to clear his throat. “It’s a mission. You wouldn’t be taking advantage of me, we’d both be doing our duty. If we have to do…to do whatever it takes then as my friend I trust you.”

Han looked at him intently. “Once we’re there you won’t be able to change your mind. Won’t be able to back out. We’ll be stuck there till it’s over.”

“I won’t need to back out. I’ll do my job. Do whatever it takes to get the information we need,” Luke assured him. 

“Alright. I’m going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer me honestly. If I feel that you’ve lied to me I’m going to refuse to come on the mission,” Han said sternly.

Luke nodded. “Alright.”

“Have you ever slept with a man before?”

Luke blushed anew at that. “No.”

“Ever done anything with a man before.”

Luke shook his head.

“Have you ever wanted to?”

Luke paused, feeling his throat go dry. “I don’t…I don’t know.”

Han swept his thumb gently across Luke’s chin, grazing his bottom lip. “Alright, we’ll leave that one for now.”

Luke shifted uncomfortably.

“Does the thought of coming to bed with me frighten you?” 

Luke opened his mouth to quickly deny being frightened of anything but Han raised an eyebrow to remind him of their agreement.

Luke took a moment to consider it. “Frighten is too strong a word. If it came to that I think I would be very nervous and I think I’d be embarrassed. And maybe when I came to it I’d feel frightened but the thought of it now doesn’t actually frighten me.”

Han nodded. “Good. Why would you be embarrassed?”

Luke squirmed at that. 

“The truth,” Han reminded him firmly.

“Because…because we’re friends. You respect me I like to think, a little anyway…”

“Neither of those things would change Luke, whatever happens between us.”

Luke nodded. “Also…I…I don’t know what…I wouldn’t have any idea what to do…and I’m beginning to think you’ve rather a lot of experience…”

Han laughed at that. “I’ve got enough. Enough so that your lack of experience will not matter in the slightest.” He ran his hand up Luke’s jaw to smooth an earlobe between thumb and finger. “We do this and you will have to trust me, trust me implicitly.”

Luke nodded. “I will, I do.”

“Does the thought of coming to bed with me interest you?”

And then Luke felt embarrassment swamp him. He pushed Han away slightly, knocking his hand away. “I don’t…I don’t see how that’s relevant to our mission.”

“Alright kid, we’ll leave that too. I’ll go back and tell the men that we’re doing this.” 

Han pulled away from Luke and left him against the wall. Luke watched Han as he walked down the corridor and tried to get his breathing back to normal. He felt a moment of triumph that he’d managed to convince Han he could do it before a creeping sensation that maybe, just maybe he was taking on more than he could handle. 

* * * * * * * * *

They were in hyperspace and Han spun his chair around to face Luke and grinned.

“Piece of cake.”

Luke grinned back but then felt himself falter and Han’s grin grew suggestive. He squirmed in his chair as Han kept him pinned with gaze.

“Want to practise?”

Luke felt himself blush at that and cursed himself. “I don’t think that’s necessary.”

Han raised an eyebrow. “You’re blushing at the suggestion of us doing anything. How are you going to look natural when we actually have to?”

“That’ll be different,” Luke said softly.

“How?”

“We’ll be undercover, in our rolls. It won’t be us…”

Han smiled at that. “You might find that it’s still a shock. Look the occasional blushing isn’t going to give us away but if you look terrified when I kiss or touch you it will.”

“I won’t…”

Han quickly crossed over to him and placed his hands on Luke’s knees. Luke froze, swallowed the lump in his throat. Han raised an eyebrow again. Luke felt his nerves stretched thin and found he was trembling slightly. What if he couldn’t make it believable? What if he did do something which gave it away?

“Okay,” Luke whispered. 

Han nodded and knelt up between Luke’s legs. He raised a hand and slid it behind Luke’s head to grip his neck.

“You nervous?” Han asked. Luke looked at him closely to see if he was making fun of him. He could see no sign of amusement in his eyes. He nodded. 

Han smiled reassuringly. “While we’re practising you tell me to stop and I’ll stop. Okay?”

“That won’t be necessary.” 

Han stroked his hand up through his hair, took a loose grip and then pulled him down gently. 

“I won’t think the less of you if you change your mind,” Han said softly, before pulling Luke close to him. He kissed him, softly and gently. He stroked his hair gently, and then scraped his fingers across his scalp, massaging softly. He kissed him with more passion, scraping his tongue across teeth, biting gently at his bottom lip. He ran his free hand down Luke’s chest and slipped it inside his shirt.

Luke didn’t seem to notice until Han flicked a finger across his nipple. Luke jumped at that. He pulled away from the kiss breathing faster than normal.

“You okay?” Han asked softly, stroking his neck. 

Luke nodded. “I’m sorry,” he said softly, flushing with embarrassment.

“Nothing to be sorry for,” Han said easily. “What was it that freaked you out? You didn’t like it?”

Luke laughed a little at that. “No…no to be honest it was the opposite.”

Han grinned at that and Luke went to push him away. Han caught his hands and laughed gently. “Easy Kid, look I’m not laughing at you. It’s just…well you’re supposed to like being kissed. I’d be doing something wrong if you weren’t enjoying it.”

Luke relaxed in his hands slightly. “I know…it’s just. It makes me feel a little exposed.” 

“Why?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know why it makes me feel like that. I mean you know exactly what you’re doing and I feel like I have no idea and I feel like by liking it I’m…”

Han kissed him suddenly and fiercely. “If it makes you feel better… I like it. It makes me hot kissing you. It’ll make me hot to take you to bed.”

Luke felt his stomach tighten at that but he wasn’t sure if it was in excitement or fear. “Oh.”

Han grinned again. “Shall we try again?”

Luke swallowed and then nodded. He watched Han closely as he leant back up. Han caught his gaze and slid his hand into his shirt. Luke felt tingles run across his body from the point where Han was touching him. Han ran his fingers gently across Luke’s ribs, smiling when Luke squirmed away slightly. He knelt up and leant over to kiss Luke again.

This time Luke managed not to flinch or tense as Han’s lips met his. He opened his lips to allow Han to stroke his tongue into his mouth. Suddenly Han was pulling him out of his seat and rising so they were both standing. Han held Luke’s body tight against his, running one hand down to grip his ass, squeezing firmly. He felt Luke jerk against him and held him tighter.

Han released his mouth and began kissing down his neck. When he reached a point that made Luke shift in his arms he paused and mauled the spot until Luke moaned slightly. Luke tried to pull away but Han held him tight and Luke realised with a jolt to his stomach that wasn’t wholly fear that Han was not just much more experienced than him but also much bigger and stronger than he was. 

Han bit that spot again and then manoeuvred him back again and pushed him onto the controllers. He slid a knee between Luke’s legs and pressed down. Han slipped his hand into Luke’s hair and pulled his head back. He nibbled down his throat, sliding his thigh gently. 

Luke moaned again and then suddenly pushed against Han. “Stop…” he moaned. Han raised his head and lowered his knee. He kept Luke against the control panel though.

“You okay?”

Luke nodded, aware he was breathless and flushed. “I’m fine, just…I think I got it. I’ll be okay.”

Han looked at him in consideration. “Do you want me to finish you off?”

Luke shook his head quickly, looking mortified. He moved to get up but Han held him for a moment longer. 

“You realise when we’re down there I might have to?”

Luke just nodded. He looked like he was desperate to get away and collect himself without Han watching. 

“Okay,” Han said gently. And slowly stepped back, holding on till Luke had his feet on the floor firmly. 

Han looked at him closely for a moment. Luke looked embarrassed but not terrified and Han supposed that would have to do. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Han gave Luke a break for the rest of the flight, kept things light and jokey to put Luke back at his ease. He wanted Luke to be secure in their friendship when they did this. He needed Luke to trust him. 

When they were getting close to their destination Han swung in his chair and motioned for Luke to follow him into the back.  
“Time to change Kid,” and he grinned as he chucked Luke his outfit and the boy’s jaw dropped slightly. 

Luke blushed slightly but pulled his shirt of and started unbuttoning his pants. Han grinned and took his own clothes off. Luke struggled into the leather pants, with amazement at how tight they were, and then pulled the net shirt on. He could feel himself blushing but made himself look up at Han. Han was also wearing leather pants but with a smart black shirt. He looked good. 

“I look ridiculous,” Luke whined slightly.

Han grinned darkly. “Ridiculous is not the word I would use.” 

He watched Luke swallow at that and reached for the box containing the last of Luke’s costume. He opened the box and pulled out the leather wrist cuffs. 

Han walked towards Luke, reached out and took one arm, fastening the cuff. He repeated the same with the other arm, stroking across his arm slightly. Luke shivered but didn’t pull away. He walked back for the collar and held it up for Luke to look at.


End file.
